Miss Brandon
by TheChickWhoRunsWithVampires
Summary: What Happens when Bella Swan Takes A liking to teacher Miss branson ? But will her bestfriend Jasper aprrove, will her admit he loves her, but will Rosalie stand in the way ? Will Bella stop making mistakes and be with who she really loves ?
1. Naughty Naughty

Okay here's some knowledge

They are both human

Yes it's femslash, Girl on Girl, Yuri, whatever you want to call it

It's from Bella's point of view, duhh

Please review

It's my first lemon fan fic

And I STILL don't own twilight or any of the characters, if I did, I would rule the world

BPOV

I sat down at a bench, bobbing up and down waiting for Miss Brandon to come in the room, or little fit bitch as the boys called her.

I never used to be in to girls, especially teachers, I'd always had a thing for mr Cullen, but my god Miss Brandon as sex on legs, how many times had I asked her for help on a question, just so she'd lean over me, and I could see her beautiful cleavage.

I wasn't really bisexual either, but I could appreciate beautiful women when they passed, and believe me everything about her was worth appreciating, the dimple she gets on her left cheek when she smiles, the cute way her nostrils flared when she was angry, everything about her just made me want her more. There was just something about her.

And just imagining her delving into my folds, just made my pussy twinge.

That's when she entered the room and she looked divine.

She was wearing the blouse which complemented her skin tone, but which supported her boobs and gave a nice view when close enough. She had a tight pencil skirt which flaunted her ass, my god, does she even have knickers on ? I could easily fuck her right now……

' Right class, as I'm Sure you all know, you're getting your end of year exams back today…….'

Blah Blah Blah, must she drone on, I'd rather have her lecturing something, at least then I can ask for help and see her tits.

That's when the bell rang.

Wtf ? Has an hour gone all ready ?

I looked up and saw her staring at me,

' Miss Swan Can you stay behind please?'

I gulped, I don't even know if I can restrain myself around her, but it's worth a shot,

'Um, sure miss'

She waited until every last student had left the room, until she went over and locked the door.

' Miss what's going on' ?

Then she closed the blind, shortly following the windows.

She then took a step towards me.

' I know that you've been watching me, miss Swan'

I gulped, how did she know that ?

' I can see you watching me when I bend over, and we both know you don't need that much help'

Shit, I'd been found out, was she going to kick me out of her class, I couldn't bear that.

'Kiss me'

I stared at her bewildered, until she leant in closer to my mouth.

I soon caught the jiff, and I bent my head slowly towards her, wanting the kiss to mean something, not like my first boyfriend Edward. I slowly closed my lips on top of her bottom lips and nibbled and sucked, until I found her, back arched, boobs facing me and her moaning in my mouth.

Her hands weaved into my hair, and pulled me forwards as we walked across the room. I backed her up against her desk and felt her legs wrap around my waist.

' I want to feel you touching me Miss Swan' She whispered.

I pushed her down flat on the desk, and shoved all the stationary that might get in the way. I then got on top of the desk and straddled her so that my hot core and no doubt wet panties where flat against her stomach.

' Wow, you are all wet for me' She whispered into my hair, that sent shivers down my spine.

' I've had enough of all this Miss'

I ripped off her blouse and threw it too the ground, finally, exposing those perfectly perky breasts.

I traced her breast as soft as possible before pressing my finger down on her hardened nipple causing her to groan and arch her back off the desk.

' Bella' She moaned softly

My other hand soon found her other breast and began kneading the supple flesh and I slowly tweaked her nipple with my fingers.

I was overwhelmed by the sensation, that I needed more.

' I want to suck you Miss, I want to feel you'

She pushed my head down to her breast and I took that as a yes.

I laid open-mouthed kisses on the flesh and began biting her nipple as hard as I could manage. Alice moaned beneath me, squirming and fisting her hands in my hair. I began rocking my hips against her trying to resolve the sudden heat and friction I felt between my core and hers.

Like little explorers my fingers parted the gates of Alice's tight pussy and plunged forward in the pursuit of pure ecstasy. She screamed my name only to be cut off by a gasp as my tongue entered her heat.

Never Had I tasted someone Like her before, she was like candy and I was going to hell for sure.

I continued sucking, licking and just devouring her when I could sense she was getting close. Oh how I wish I could plunge my fingers in her right now, I'd give just about anything to feel her come around them. Unfortunately I'd already missed one period and I doubt I could get away with 2, without raising suspicion.

But then…….

Oh, fuck it, you only live once, oh wait no, fuck her.

' Wait, Bella' She pushed my head away from her folds and jerked herself up onto her elbows. 'I've got a vibrator with a strap in my drawer,!' She Screamed.

I leant over her and felt and sharp nip on my nipple, and a giggle.

I pulled out the vibrator and the strap, and began to attach it, only to feel her hands on my wrists,

' I didn't mean I wanted you to use it on me, I want to be inside of you NOW! She yelled

She quickly reversed our positions, so she was on top of me.

"I'm going to take you're virginity Bella, with this toy. I'm going to drive into you and pop your cherry. You'll always be mine this way. For the rest of eternity, I'll be your first."

She then ran smooth kisses along my jaw and I shivered at the sensation.

I moaned her name and started to grind my body against her in need and desperation. She smiled, and positioned herself at my entrance and thrust forward.

It was pure pleasure.

She held herself into me, the vibrations sending me over the edge.

' Fuck, Alice,……. Shit…… fuck………. Ahhhhhh'

I cum all over her vibrator and she laughed in enjoyment.

That's when she began to play hard ball.

She thrust into me several times, getting deeper and deeper, harder and harder, faster and faster.

The bell then went,

Shit I was late for class.

' Miss, I need to leave' I moaned, out of breath.

She then heaved herself off me and as quick as a flash, she had her clothes back on.

' D'ya know Miss Swan, I think you need a tutor' She winked at me

' My place or yours' ?

My place or hers, well I guess my place could be interesting.

' My Place'

' I'll see you after school Miss Swan and should you be dawdling, I believe the bell just went ?, sort yourself out, you look like you just shagged the whole football team'

With that she strolled out the classroom door leaving my naked on my teachers desk.

Well, that was my first lemony fan fic, I think I should do more of the y'know ! If you want more leave me reviews please :D


	2. Continue ?

Hey Guys, Listen the thing is,

I really really don't know whether to continue this fic or not……

I do have plenty of other fics I could be doing, but quite a few people requested another chapter………

My idea's might be a bit off putting for this fic………

So I want to know, bin or keep ?

And if keep any ideas that might be a bit less drastic than mine ??

Love you x

Peace

Love and

Twilight x


	3. Lemon Merrange Pie

**Okay hey hey again :D Okay Many of you have requested this one-shot to be another chapter on-shot, so here we go again :)**

**Do me one thing in return read my other story please and review x**

**Not shattered sunshine, that is bad**

**Okay one of my knowledge sessions quickly ;)**

**Alice is going to Bella's house, Bella lives with Rosalie, anybody guessing what will happen next ??**

**More femslash and your 5-day LEMONS , LEMONS, LEMONS, LEMONS, LEMONS……**

**Sorry if you don't like the pairings but my moto is 'JOG ON BITCH' x**

**Thank you to my FIRST EVER :D wonderful reviewers, Emryk Cullen, Life-Live-love-Learn, Echoes-of-dreams, Hardball, Yorusoixlover, and last but not least alyse-m-campell. (sorry if your not up there if you did review, but I probably wrote this before you did ;)**

BPOV

The knock at the door sent my heart flying 1000 beats and I ran to get it. There she was the incarnation of pure beauty, Alice.

' Hello there miss swan' She laughed

' Hi' I chocked out, man she was already making me wet

30 mins later we'd eaten all of my casserole along with the lemon torte and it had gone down a storm, for BOTH of my guests, yep that's right, bloody fucking Rosalie, accidentally forgot her date with Emmett was tomorrow night, and I tell you something I smell bullshit.

They'd been hitting it off all night and if I didn't know any better, I'd say Rosalie has got her flirty face on, I mean for fuck sake it's so obvious she might as well rip her knickers and off and say 'Take me now aliceee'

Alice suddenly fell into hysterics over on of rosalies jokes, well I've had enough of this, I got up and out of my chair, thre my napkin down on the table, and headed for the bathroom. As soon as I got in there I locked the door.

I splashed myself with cold water and convinced myself to calm down, I'm being pathetic, calm down go back out and then shag Alice on the carpet when Rosalie is asleep.

I walked out of the bathroom, pulling the flush on my way out, I do not want Rosalie knowing how much she is getting to me.

That's when I saw it.

Alice was laying back on the table and Rosalie was on top sucking on her nipple.

I managed to hold back the bile that had risen in my mouth and I turned to walk away swiftly with my dignity intact, however me being me, that didn't happen I stumbled over nothing and pulled the curtain and the rail with me.

Rosalie gasped and Alice scrambled up of the table straightening her skirt out, ' Are you okay, omg I'm so sorry, I like your friend very much, are you sure you're okay' ?

She's asking me if I'm okay ? What a stupid question, she's just contradicting herself, she's nearly fucking my best friend and is wondering if I'm okay ?

' no I'm not, I can't believe you'd do this' I whispered barely holding back the tears.

Alice took a step towards me and stroked her hand across my cheek, I tried to smack it away, but I just couldn't bring my hand to do it.

' Threesome' Rosalie whispered.

I was about to object, I mean how weird would that be ? Threesome with your best friend ? But before I knew it I was being pushed down on to Rosalies bed.

I completely went blank and that's when I felt them ripping my clothes off.

'Lick her out Rosie' Alice screamed.

Rosalie positioned herself in between my legs and stuck one hand up her own clit and stuck one up mine. I felt her fingers curl round with every thrust, hitting my g-spot to perfection. I could feel my back arch and as I arched Alice came and sat on my face,

'Lick me out Bella' She whispered.

I did as she asked and curled my tongue around her clit and thrust in and out of her as fast as I could while being licked out myself. I could feel myself exploding and before I knew it Alice had cum all over my face. She jumped off me and pushed Rosalie away from just as I was sent over the edge.

'Fuck, Rosie, Ahhh, Alice……… Fuck, fuckity, FUCKKKK' I exploded all over Rosalie's bed and knocked the wind out of myself.

That's when I felt alice straddling me and I heard a Velcro sound.

Rosalie then started punding into alice from the back.

She started rocking her hips against my wet pussy as if to ease the burning friction between us. The vibrations coming through alice was enough to send me over the edge again.

' Ughhhh, Rosie Posie' Alice moaned.

I noticed alice was still wearing her skirt so I slipped my hands under the small piece of fabric and pulled her closer so that I could feel her bones against mine. I locked my lips against hers and I nibbled on her bottom lip, feeling amazing when she moaned into them. Her hands began to roam over my body hungrily and she began to play nip and tuck with my tits, kneeding the flesh, nearly sending me over the edge again. The vibrations suddenly stopped and I heard Rosalie moan so I knew I had to move fast. I let my fingers trace the pattern of her skin on her thigh slowly working my way up to her slit, causing her to moan. I pushed the fabric of her skirt away and I thrust my fingers into her waiting wet core. I curled my fingers with every stroke I made and slowly picked up a fast rhythm making sure I scraped down with my nail as I exited her core.

'Fuck Bella, This feels so good' She moaned into my mouth.

'That's when I felt a warm breath against my ear, 'Your turn' Rosalie whispered

Alice soon reversed the position so that I was straddling her and I felt Rosalie pound into me from the back. Slowly at first and then getting faster and faster. The vibrations where making me go wild and I was about to burst again until Alice shoved her hot moist mouth against mine. I could feel her tongue penetrating mine and my mouth. When I felt Rosalie pull out of me Alice Slid down underneath my body.

' Fuck, ROSALIE, AHHHHH'

I exploded and sighed at the sudden release.

Alice then pushed herself up on her elbows and her whole face was covered in cum.

She then snatched the vibrator and shoved it in her mouth and sucked it like a cock-flavoured lollypop.

She then locked lips with me and I could taste myself on her tongue, it was a strange taste, but not awful.

Rosalie came and joined us on the bed and joined in our snog fest, one of her hands grabbed Alice's thighs and entered her hole, while she caressed my nipple and tweaked it moaning simultaneously with both of us.

I unlocked lips with Alice and gave her a smirk which I'm sure she understood, and we pounced towards Rosalie.

Alice grabbed her hands and her shoulders, shoving her back against the headboard in the process. I grabbed her thighs and swivelled her legs round as Alice did this.

I grabbed the vibrator and the strap and Alice held Rosalie down while planting kisses on every piece of visible flesh. I strapped the vibrator to myself and positioned myself so that I was ready to plunge into her core, at her entrance. I switched the vibrator on, flicked it to full, so that my own teeth were chattering and I began to pound into her. Alice struggled a bit to hold Rosalie down, but who can blame her, she's such a little pixie, and Rosalie is a strong blond bombshell. I felt Rosalie becoming tighter and tighter closing her walls so that the vibrations were muffle by it. And with that she exploded,

'FUCK BELLA,OMG, FUCK ME, BELLA, HARD, HARDER AHHHHHH, FIDDLLE STICKSS'

I pulled out of her a bit breathless myself and I shoved the vibrator into my mouth, licking and sucking all the come left over on it, my Rosalie tasted divine a kind of candy taste.

I then heard a chuckle and looked towards the doorway,

' I knew you batted for both teams Belly Boo'

SHIT

**Did you guys enjoy that ??**

**More more more,**

**Well then review Bitches :)**

**Next chapter will be posted soon**

**Love you guys x**

**Peace**

**Love**

**Twilight **

**x**


	4. Bye Bye x

Hey guys,

Well, here it goes, I will be deleting this fic.

A few people have pointed out the flaws oh and Don't forget my bad grammer, and spelling :O and made me feel like complete and utter Tripe.

So I have deleted these comments and will leave the story up for another 4 days, then it will be deleted.

Sorry if you liked it, but I'm getting pissed off with negative responses.

Thank you to those who reviewed it and WERE NICE, to all the other bitches, JOG ON WANKERS :P

I know I should be better than them and just continue it anyway, but I've had too much criticism that I don't want to…..

Thank you for the memories x

Other stories will be posted soon.


	5. Great, Embarasment with a Side of Guilt

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the whole deleting it thing, my friend was in hospital and my mum and I had fallen out, plus these reviews I've been getting didn't help either, for those of you who were wondering who did it, they were mostly anonymous so I deleted them, cuz I don't want those kinds of things on my story. Don't worry if you think it was you for example Yorusoixlover, if your review is still there it wasn't you x if it isn't then wow you are a complete and utter tosser………..**

**Okay here is another chapter that I know you've been waiting for, thank you for the confidence boost, spread the word**

**I am back and with vengeance bitch………**

**Anyway some knowledge**

**-Miss Brandon is ALICE, God the amount of people who are asking me who the person in the doorway is and how it should be Alice.**

**-It's still in Bella POV**

**-If I, as one of my nasty reviewers said, race to the finish as if I'm just getting to the orgasm and need to take my fingers out of my fadge**** then I refuse to apologise and I tell you what, criticism comes with writing so I will suck it up and take it.**

**-Please review, I know I****'m being greedy but the more I get the more I will dish out lemon wise.**

**-I'm really sorry, but there is no lemon in this chapter, but don't skip, you need to get a hang of the relationship here, really sorry guys (:**

**-****Love you guys who are nice, btw, read sarah-emmetts Edward twilight quotes thing (She's one of my wonderful reviewers check it out :D) it's freaking hilarious x)**

**-****Want a shout out, let me know x**

Bella POV

' Jasper' ? I whispered still in shock, last time I'd seen Jasper was high school, we've been best friends for years and years. When he went to Dartmoor I was gutted, I didn't have enough money so I had to go to Alaska, Which actually sucked. But then I met Rosalie and then Alice and then we……

'Um can you put some clothes on this is really awkward' Jasper said, breaking my ogling.

'Oh sure' I jumped off the bed and soon had my dressing gown on covering up my nakedness, and no doubt wetness. I sighed. I need a shower.

We walked out of the bedroom and I shut the door on Rosalie and Alices gaping mouths. Jasper walked over to the breakfast bar, sat down in a stool and gave a funny look when he saw the state the table was in. Shit, there was fucking casserole sauce everywhere. That's going to be a bitch to get off.

I flicked the switch on the kettle and soon felt at ease because Jasper broke the strange silence. I do love Jasper

'So, how long has this little arrangement' He eyed the table and looked back at me, ' been going on then, I'm guessing it was a while because from what I saw you looked completely at ease, what happened to Edward?' Okay I officially hate Jasper.

I sighed this is just what I need an interrogation from Jasper.

'What did you see' I asked warily, however he just made a vibrator shape with his hand and mimicked me shagging Rosalie. He motioned with his hand for me to answer his question.

'Okay, 1 week, and he shagged his college professor then he turned round to me and…' Jasper interrupted,

'Just like you then'

I clenched my fist and looked down 'Excuse me'? I looked back up and barely managed to keep my tone calm, 'How did you know about this Jasper'?

' Well, I came to pick you up from uni early, to surprise you y'know, since I break up a bit earlier than you, I thought you could skip and we could go out somewhere and well talk, because Bella I really li……' He paused, Go on I mouthed him and smiled. 'Well the rest doesn't matter because I saw you shagging her' He made a disgusted face and looked towards the bedroom door. He then picked up his car keys off the breakfast bar and headed to the door.

I raised my hand 'Jasper wait, I…' I couldn't say it, I just couldn't, I knew that saying I liked him in that way would be a lie, and I just can't lie to Jasper. He's my best friend and I love him but not in that way. I sighed and dropped my hand.

' look I'll see you round Bella, Call me when you come to your senses, but if you don't I don't won't to be around to watch you destroy yourself, I love you Bella, don't ever forget that'

With that he turned his back on me and walked out of the door into the pouring rain.

Awwwww poor Jasper, sorry no lemons guys but I'm just grateful to get this story back up and running :)

**Love you guys loads :D**

**Review and hopefully another chapter soon :)**


	6. Mistake ?

Hey guyys I'm back againnnn, !!!!! Thank you for all the reviews you are actually amazing, however the anonymous ones, make yourself known then I can thank you :)

**Okay I had a few people say that Jasper is against lesbians, and it's all wrong, y'know the usual winging bullshit ;) but I actually think and agree with another reviewer, I don't think she's destroying her life by being a lesbian it's going to destroy his life in a way, because he loves her. And I'm not going against lesbians in that last chapter For Fucks sake ;)**

**Anyway a knowledge session :D**

**-Emmett is Rosalies boyfriend**

**-Lemons in this chapter :)**

**-Please review :)**

BPOV

I watched Jasper pull out of the driveway and into the pounding rain, speeding towards the highway as if his life depended on it. I raised my hand to wave goodbye. But I was just staring into nothingness. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to face warm brown eyes.

'Alice' I breathed

She grabbed my waist and pulled me towards her, she planted a wet kiss against my lips. I could feel her tongue worming it's way in, tracing my top lip and nibbling on the bottom, but I was not in the mood for tongue so I clamped my lips together. I felt her tense and pull away.

'Is there a problem Bella' ? She looked slightly annoyed, but why should I care ? I've just lost my fucking best friend and she's looking for an invitation into my pants ? When will enough be enough ?

'Yes Alice, I think you should leave'

She looked stunned.

'Excuse me….?'

'Sorry was I not clear enough, L-E-A-V-E'

She got the message, loud and clear. She picked up her bag of the table, which I was now grateful for the casserole stain, it was all over her bag.

'I'll see you in class Miss Swan' With that she walked towards the door turned the handle and walked out into the rain, making sure she slammed the door when she shut it.

'Bella'? Rosalie called out, ' Was that Emmett?'

' Your boyfriends coming, oh for fucks sake Rose, one after the other, what is wrong with you' ?

'I didn't ask for a lecture, I asked whether my boyfriend was here, no is he or not'?

' No, it was Alice'

'What did you do Bella' ? I remained silent ' Jesus Bella, it must have been something bad, the vibrations from where she slammed the door was enough to send me over the edge, what did you say' ?

'I asked her to leave'

' Great, well done Bella, she was supposed to be coming back to play with me and Emmett, what are we going to do now, huh ?' She raised her voice ' You are such a selfish bitch Bella, You do realise Jasper is my brother, huh ? and you've screwed him over too?'

I wasn't having that, I folded my arms, incase I was tempted to use my fists, like I did with Tanya Denali when she flirted with Edward my Ex. That pretty little nose of hers was gushing for hours, however my knuckle was smashed up pretty bad for weeks, either way she had it coming.

I walked into the bedroom door and she lay there naked.

I couldn't take my eyes of her, I was supposed to be mad but the emotion just evaporated, she really was just beautiful. I could feel myself gaping but I didn't snap my mouth shut like usual.

'What Bella?' Rosalie said angered 'I'm waiting for Emmett, now unless you want to get shagged as well and since men aren't you're thing, Fuck off'

Damn she was hot when she was mad.

I walked towards the bed and had my robe off by the time I'd reached the foot of the bed.

'Take me Rosie'

She Looked shocked

' Excuse me?'

I crawled across the bed and I could feel it was still damp from our last episode. I pushed her down against the pillow and straddled her waist. I could sense she was about to say something, so I reached down behind the pillow and pulled out my soiled knickers from earlier this evening. She eyed then and knew what was coming. I shoved them into her mouth and she didn't even try and fight it. I tied her hands against the bedpost with the vibrator strap we'd used earlier and I felt her tense.

'Don't be afraid' I whispered, ' I won't hurt you'

She relaxed and I took that as a go for it.

I smoothed my hands up her thigh and I felt her shudder at my touch.

'Your hands are cold' She muttered and I laughed.

I ran my hand across her belly, making sure my nails scrapped her along the way. I then got to the place I wanted to be, her beautiful perky breasts. And my my, they already nice and hard.

'Rosie, is that all for me' I whispered against her breast.

I pinched her nipple, making harder than it already was, and stroked up and down it.

I then brought my mouth down towards it and let my lips hover so that she would feel my breath tickle against it. I sucked in air then and her nipple came up straight to my lips. I sucked and sucked until I needed air. So I swapped from licking to biting. I felt her hips soon rubbing against me, it was great, to feel her wet, hot core against mine, I wish I could just plunge into her right now.

Okay this was becoming repetitive, time to move this party downstairs. I slid my body down her and was completely and utterly wet.

I entered in and out at a reasonable speed to start with, I liked to warm my engine before I sped down the road. I stoked up and down her slit and plunged in and out of her core, getting deeper and deeper with each pump. As I pulled in and out of her I curled my fingers so that I could hit her g-spot perfectly.

'Belllaaa' She moaned. Nope not good enough I want her to cum on my fingers.

I began to pump harder, waiting for her walls to cave in and tighten around them. Bingo, there we go Rosie.

I began to pump in and out faster.

'Fuck assshiiit, fuck, Ahhhhhh, Belllaaa, stop, please no, Emmett, no' I felt her explode all over my fingers and it felt good.

I met her gaze as I pulled my fingers out of her wet core and stuck them in my mouth. She tasted like raspberries, mmmmmm.

I crawled back up towards her lips and met her with a kiss. Making sure she tasted every last bit of her.

I slid down her body again wanting to make her cum with her tongue when I felt her hands pushing against me.

I looked up at her but she was just staring at the door, I turned over and saw Rosie's boyfriend Emmett staring at me.

'Rosie, I see you've broken in our new toy and trained her too by the looks of it' But then recognition lit his face, 'Bella?, Oh no, I can't do this, you're best friends with my best friend and her brother, oh shit'

I suddenly felt very guilty what had I just done ?, Why did I do that ?

'You're right' I whispered, 'I'll Leave'

I got off of Rosie and headed for the door, only to have the exit blocked. I felt Emmett's warm breath tickle against my skin and vibrate down my spine.

'Stay Bella'

'No, this is wrong' I chocked back out

'Stay Bella, We'll Make you forget all about him'

Dun, Dun, Dun

**Ooooh What should Bella do ?**

**Leave Ideas in review area please, oh yes and Review :D**

**Thank you and goodnight.**

**Oh no, wait a minute I do need to apologise and I have no reasons for my actions, but I'm sorry for leaving this too long. I was on holiday :) I went to italy, it was great :)**

**But wet, still no excuse however, so I apologise.**

**P.S. it's all good in the hood now, right ?**

**P.S.S. Review or there will be no more chapters, Okey Dokey ? **


	7. Punishment Part 1

Previously on miss Brandon

_**Bella asked Alice to leave**_

_**Bella shagged Rosalie to take her mind of Jasper**_

_**Emmett arrived and has come to play with his new toy, but will he or Bella do it ?**_

EPOV

Bella looked only slightly shocked at what I'd asked her to do. But why should she ? We're only going to shag and then part as friends, right ?

I still can't get over the fact that Rosalie has already been shagging her roommate, let alone her brothers best friend, I mean when Jasper came back from here earlier, he looked so pissed, I don't even know if I can do this.

But Bella had made her mind up.

I saw Rosalie get off the bed, naked, her tits bouncing up and down at a flawless pace, as she walked over to me, or Bella ? As she came towards Bella, she gave me the look, the look that she used when she wanted it bad and didn't care whom she got it off.

She stopped in front of Bella , gave me a wink and whispered something in her ear, which made Bella smirk. They then turned to me and Rosalie placed her hand on the buckle of my trousers.

Bella came towards me and slid her hand down my chest as she undid the buttons of my Gucci shirt. She walked round to my back and slid the shirt of my shoulders, kissing my collarbone as it went.

As Bella carried on kissing her way down my spine, sending shivers might I add, Rosalie decided to play with herself as well as me at the same time. She pulled the buckle on my trousers, and ripped my pants from the seams unleashing my throbbing cock. She stared at it for a minute, pondering what to do with it no doubt. My Rosalie liked to think these things through before she acted.

She took one hand a started rubbing up and down on my member while using the other to pleasure herself. Stroking and rubbing her slit, slowly before entering in, slow at first and then she started picking up pace, to match the speed that she was going at with my dick.

The rubbing suddenly stopped and I saw Rosalie gesture for Bella to come over. She took her fingers out of her sex, slowly and I watched it glisten in the light. She then pulled Bella down to her level and put her fingers in Bella's mouth. It was amazing how just by sucking on Rosies fingers, licking Rosie, tasting her, she was already sending me over the edge, making me moan.

They turned and looked at me.

'Ooooh Belly Boo, I think Emmett wants to play too' Rosalie said in a taunting voice.

Bella laughed but her laughter was cut short because Rosalie had shoved her head towards my member.

'Suck' Rosalie stated coldly

Bella just started at the tip for a few seconds looking a bit scared, but swallowed down and licked. She raised her hands ready to grab, but Rosalie slapped them down and tied them behind her back with our vibrator strap, which we sometimes used to whip each other, but obviously that wasn't happening tonight, we had a new toy.

'oh for fucks sake get on with it girl' I shouted

Bella whimpered 'I can't, I can't reach it'

Rosalie forced her head down and got on the floor behind me.

Bella gasped, having a better view of my engorged member, she must've been shocked, I bet Jasper or Edward don't have a weener the length of mine when erect. She looked up at me through her lushus thick lashes and winked. Licking her lips she reached her head over to my dick and ran her tongue along the base. She then took me into her mouth. Tracing her tongue around the ridge she laughed and it sent shivers up my spine.

I was so lost in the moment that I hadn't realised Rosalie was behind me until she started thrusting my hips forward. Rosalie pushed my hips forward until I hit the back of Bella's throat and whatever Bella didn't take in to her mouth, Rosalie started pumping with one hand and grabbed my balls with the other. Tugging and pulling and then gently caressing taking the stinging right away.

I looked down and helped Rosalie start a steady rhythm of thrusting, in and out once per second. Watching my cock sliding in out and of her mouth,, gulping down my manfluids, was just striking, beautiful, stunning.

And it was all too much for me.

'Oh fuck, that's it Bella, oohhh, ugggmmm, do you like sucking my dick, I like it a lot Bella, Oh Rosie, push harder, ugggh,'

I exploded into Bella's mouth and she gulped it like a pro, maybe even better the Rosie……..

'That's enough Bella' Rosalie stated

When Bella pulled of my cock I felt a sudden chill, cold, not very nice at all.

'Come Bella, Lets tease Emmett' Rosalie laughed and it kinda scared, I've never seen a side to Rosie like this before, I liked it, It was sexy.

'Oohh Rosie look he's already hard for us' Bella shed a tear.

Rosalie walked over to the bedside table and pulled open a drawer. I couldn't really see much of the contents but what I could see was a dildo and I think lube ? I'm having fun tonight.

She walked over to me with a pair of lace thongs, soiled lace thongs. She shove them in my mouth and it smelt faintly like Bella. I felt something being tied around my mouth, on top of the panties, tape ?

'What the hell Rosie'? I yelled, well tried to anyway, my voice was probably muffled by the pants but who cares ?

'Oh shut up Emmett, you'll like this' She turned to Bella 'Come here'

'Yes Rosie'

Rosalie picked up to big, thick, black metal titty clamps and thrust them in Bella's face.

'Put them on me and put this on Emmett' She picked up one of those dick restraints you can buy, I've not experienced them before, but I've heard about them and damn they hurt.

I felt Bella's warm hands against my dick and suddenly became erect again.

When she clamped by dick inside, it made a sound like when you're put in a cell in the bighouse.

'Okay let's play Bella'

Rosalie pulled Bella towards her and positioned each other so that they were right in front of me. Slowly Bella picked up the nipple clamps and adjusted them to a moderate pinch and placed one on Rosie's nipple. Rosie jumped at the cold touch and winced a bit when they clamped down, but she tilted her head back and moaned, placing her hands on Bella's tits. Rosalie started moving in circular motions and fondled with the nipples, from pinching to stroking.

Unthinkly I moved down to my cock to stroke but the dick restraint was there and was literally killing me.

I moaned too.

Bella's hands moved away from Rosalie's nipple clamps and started stroking up and down her thigh, getting closer and closer to the place where I wanted to be. Bella moaned and dropped her head on to Rosalie's shoulder. Seizing the opportunity, Rosalie pulled Bella closer and stroked her hand up and down Bella's ass.

Bella pulled away from Rosalie's shoulder and they locked eyes before Bella leaned in, her breath no doubt tickling on Rosalie's cheek.

Rosalie's hand pulled free from Bella's ass and placed it against her cheek. Their lips locked in an open mouthed kiss.

They stood there kissing, licking each others faces, moaning, heads back, before I'd decided enough was enough.

'Oh fuck' I moaned

Bella giggled against Rosalie's tongue and pulled away,

'I think he liked that Rosie' Bella said tauntingly, pointing at my obvious inflamed cock.

'He'll really like this then want he Belly' Rosalie laughed.

Rose walked over to her iPod and the decking speakers and selected the playlist we kept for special occasions. Drip sweat by David Banner, huh Bella?

Classic.

'Bella, I would like you to do a lapdance for Emmett, If it pleases me, you shall be pleasured, if it doesn't you will be punished'

Rosalie walked over to me and released my dick from the clamp, thank god, and released my swollen cock. She then ripped the tape from my mouth and pulled Bella's thongs out of my mouth. She then took me into a full frontal kiss, and I knew she could taste every last drop of Bella.

'Do your work Bella'

Bella came towards me, hips shaking, with that clamp in her hand. She looked over to Rosalie and motioned at it and worst of all she nodded, I mean what a fucking asshole, does she not want me to enjoy myself?

Bella crouched down and placed her warm hands on my dick, clamping and putting the raging beast behind bars. She stood back up and started to sway her hips again, pushing her pussy right in my face, getting closer with each swirl. I'd forgotten about my hands and what they could do. I pulled Bella towards me. But instead she pushed me down flat against the bed, so that I was back against the wall where the headboard _should _be, well me and Rosalie do get a bit carried away sometimes I'll admit, but not the point, everybody in their sexual life must break furniture at some point?

Once I was back against the wall, Bella Propped herself of on my knees on hers, testing her balance, then she stood on her feet and started, dancing. Her pussy, glistening naked pussy, inches from my face. Bella then started to grind her pussy against my face. I raised my hands to slap her ass, but Rosalie spanked them away with her leather whip.

'I believe this is Bella's Lapdance Emmett' Rosalie stated, 'You may continue Bella'

Bella picked back up with her grinding, but soon got bored with that, she then placed her hands against her nipples and started pinching and kneading the flesh. She moaned and dropped her head back, nearly toppling over, seeing she was still stood on top of my knees.

This was so turning me on.

The song abruptly changed to Buttons By The Pussycat Dolls.

Bella got off my knees, sliding her ass in my pelvic area as she got down, she then hovered over my lap, legs wide open, and started grinding against my cock, but just missing it with each grind.

She then pulled away from my cock and laid her crotch down against it, I knew she could feel my throbbing cock, it was probably better than one of Rosalie's vibrators right now.

She then started grinding against my cock. It almost entered her, but she soon pulled away when my cock restraint was obviously rubbing against her pussy, which was now glistening with arousal.

This was fucking unbearable I needed to be inside her now !

I pushed Bella off my lap and I pushed her back against the wall.

I put her hands against my ass and placed my hands on her tits, and I growled.

But Rosalie wasn't having this

'Emmett enough' She came over and pulled me off her. 'Emmett I will deal with you later, but Bella since you failed to give a Emmett a lapdance that kept him entertained but that he didn't get too carried away' She locked eye's with me and she smirked.

'You will Be punished'

END OF PART 1

_**Okay you guy's are pissing me off now, please just review, you are seriously lucky I'm posting this because I've had one review !!**_

_**If no reviews there will be no chapters, so please I want at least 15-20 reviews for this chapter, I know I'm asking for a lot, but I do deserve it and they make me smile :)**_

_**Ta Ta for now :)**_


	8. Punishment Part 2

Okay, hey again guys, I'm sorry it's been so long, but I have good news. I was considering deleting for the simple fact that I have to knuckle down in school, exams are looming, coursework, and all that jazz, so I asked someone I thought was quite well, honest, to help me continue the story. She was honest and straight to the point in the reviews she's left me and is a very good writer herself.  
Echoes-of-Dreams is now a co-writer of Miss Brandon. Sorry if you don't like this, but it's my, nope - scratch that, OUR choice.  
P.S. - I'm grateful she said yes.  
Anyway, on to the story.

BPOV ~

Rosalie got out of her chair, and headed towards the iPod, where she hit the switch and I could swear the temperature had died right along with the music.  
I shivered, frightened but yet strangely excited for whatever events that were now quickly approaching.

"Bella you shall be punished, as well as Emmett", She pointed to the  
space in front of her, "Get on your knees" she continued, her face cold.

I got off the bed ready to walk and brave my punishment like a good girl when she shook her head at me with a slight smirk planted on her face, "You will come to me Bella, on your hands and knees". Getting the message loud and clear, I crawled towards her, no doubt getting carpet burns on whatever part of my body would rub up against the floor, since my skin is sensitive and all.

As I edged closer to Rosalie, I kept my head down, not daring to look up and make eye contact, knowing that this was a sign of respect. When I did look back up Rosalie's beautifully groomed pussy was right in my face, glistening with arousal. I licked my lips, still wishing for a taste of her sweet juices,  
I'd been there so many times, yet never got the time to work some magic with my tongue. At this moment, I wished that I wasn't so focused on forcing her to cum around my fingers earlier and have taken the time to worship her very centre.

I sighed and watched as her pussy started to twinge when the warmth of my breath hit it. Rosalie's leg twitched so she turned away from me causing her beautiful perky bottom to be in my face, as she walked towards the chair. When she turned to face me again she had a pair of pink handcuffs spinning around on her pinkie finger, while in the other a length of black, what seamed to be leather, rope-like object.

She walked straight passed me and grabbed a nipple clamp off the table, and looked directly at Emmett. She walked over and leaned forward so she could grab his wrists and in one swift movement had him in cuffs as a willing hostage. Rosalie pulled Emmett off the bed and shoved him with her foot so that he was kneeling beside me, so close I could feel the heat of his body.  
The urge to jump him, to grind against Rosalie, to do anything to ease my sexual tension was great before, but now it only amplified.

"Bella, I will be pleasuring you and you shall pleasure me as I see fit, but there will be rules that you absolutely must follow for part of your punishment. No cuming unless I give you permission to do so. You may not moan at all, no screaming, grunting, I don't even want to hear you breathing, but if you fail to do so, I will call Jasper and let him know about this little escapade" Rosalie came behind my back and laced my fingers together behind my neck as she said her promised threat. She then pulled my wrists together with the black rope and tightened it before doing a double knot.

"If", She continued, "you do so, I will give you a choice, either you  
will be allowed to cum under my doing, or you may ride Emmett, but both of you", I love how she emphasized both, it just made everything more pressuring and exhilarating, "must keep quiet".

Rosalie POV ~

I pulled Bella of the floor and locked my lips against hers, causing my head to spin. Kissing a girl really was nothing like kissing Emmett at all. It was like two puzzle pieces being forced together to create a whole new piece. Or better yet, it was like us being together created a piece of art. I wrapped my arms around Bella since she was incapable to do so, not to mention I liked the feel of her in my embrace, while I had one fist full of her beautiful silky chocolate brown hair and the other exploring all her different delicious curves. I pulled Bella closer to me so that our breasts were pushing against each other only making mine instantly erect.

I'd almost forgotten about Emmett until I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He was peeking up through his thick eyelashes, mouth open, gaping at mine and Bella's little show. '_You wait Emmett', I thought, you haven't seen anything yet'_. Surely, this was torture to the man, having two beautiful women such as Bella and I kiss like this right in front of his face was like waving a bottle of water in the face of a dehydrated man hostage…both there seeing their desire face to face, but can't get what they desperately want.

I had to stop this since Bella was enjoying it too much; it's supposed to be a punishment right? Also, I could tell Emmett was starting to cope. Time to step it up a notch, then.

I broke the kiss and Bella's bottom lip quivered as I did so, I grabbed her shoulders and spun her round so that her pussy was right in Emmett's face. I decided to take advantage of the fact that Bella's hands were tied, so I took my wondering hands and started to pinch her nipples, getting sharper and using more nail each time. Bella nearly moaned, but clamped her lips together, but she couldn't hide the sweat beading on her head. Damn she was really determined, which only made me want to be more aggressive and all the more turned on.

"Stay" I instructed Bella as I then headed to my bedside table and pulled out my vibrator and strap.

I kicked Emmett down on the floor so that he was lying on his back and ensured his cock ring was still in place. I then came behind Bella and untied her and pushed her down so that she was on her hands and knees on top of him.

I took the strap and attached it to myself and of course added the vibrator too. I will have Bella begging for mercy, whether she is whimpering for it or screaming at the top of her lungs didn't matter to me, but I would insure that she would beg like a spoiled toddler for a new toy.

I braced her knees apart with mine forcefully and switched the vibrator on full blast. I placed my hands on her hips tightly and positioned myself at her entrance before I started to thrust in swift movements.

Her body had tensed at first, but soon began to relax and pushed against the vibrator, nearly taking the entire measure. I looked down at Emmett and watched his eye's bob up and down watching Bella's tits with each thrust I did. As I did so, I could feel Bella starting to shake so I knew she was close to cuming, but this isn't the way I want it to go down, I want her to suffer  
as well as Emmett, I want her to be begging for mercy.

I pulled out of Bella and she looked up at me nervously as if she was afraid that she had done something wrong.

"Get up Bella" I stated, my voice dripping icicles.

She got up and was looking really confused but, like a good girl, did not speak her mind. I spun her round so that she was facing me and then I pushed  
her down so that she was sitting with Emmett's head between her legs. I unlocked Emmett from the pink fluffy cuffs and positioned myself so that I was sat on top of Emmett's face.

"Play with my pussy how you see fit Emmett and you, Bella, shall play with my tits as well as yourself" once this was said, Bella pulled me against her tits and picked up my left one in her hand. She gave it a gentle tug and it instantly became erect once more. She pulled it up and circled her tongue around the perimeter of my nipple before taking it into her mouth.

She licked across the tip and then bit her teeth down hard, but not enough to draw blood, before she started sucking. I felt my head fall back on her shoulder and in the corner of my eye I could see her frigging herself; pumping in and out with great speed.

When I felt Emmett's cold fingers come into contact with my pussy, I moaned loudly. He teased me first, gently rubbing my opening, before he plunged in quickly and pulled back out. He started to repeat that until he was going at the same speed as Bella. He curled and dug in to my opening as he pulled out.

Soon bored of that, Emmett pulled out his fingers and brought them to his mouth. I watched intently as he licked every last drop of me off his fingers before he licked his lips.

A soft moan escaped my lips as Emmett parted his lips and I could feel him  
breathing on me, the air tickling my pussy. He dragged the tip of his tongue across one of the lips of my cunt. He slid it along and then moved across to the  
other side. He did this a couple of times before he finally stopped his teasing and finally plunged in. He moved his tongue in and out of my tight little hole, gaining speed. He slid it up against my walls before stopping at my throbbing clit. His sucked and nibbled a little bit on those before he pulled out and I whimpered.

I pushed down harder on his face, wishing he could clean up the mess that was my juices leaking from my pussy. He got the message and plunged his tongue in attacking the juices that were leaking out of me, sighing after he was done. He then attached his lips to my folds and began nibbling and sucking as he was just previously.

I'd completely forgotten about Bella until I felt her reach over to the bedside table, retrieving the nipple clamps. She looked at me for my conformation, so I just nodded my consent. I've wonder how much better it would be to have them attached, and it seems that I would soon find out.

The clamps were cold, like Emmett's fingers, but unlike Emmett, it was hard, metal and it hurt, badly. The first one made me jump out of my skin; it was like lying tits down on a bed of pins. The second wasn't as bad because I knew what was coming, maybe even a little enjoyable.

Bella started to push my tits up and down, the nipple clamps pulling on them as my nipples bounced up and down, pain mixing with pleasure, I moaned.

Emmett stopped sucking my folds and sighed against them, making me twitch. He then picked up his speed, using his finger to open my folds wider so that he could delve deeper into my core. I could feel my breath getting, heavier, I was going to cum soon, all over Emmett's face, which I'm sure he'll like.

My hips started rocking and grinding against his face, making his tongue go deeper with each pump. I could feel my orgasm fast approaching, that tingling feeling, the ultimate drug.

"Ahhh shit, Emmett, oh Bella, yeah baby just like that", my words coming out erratically as Bella kissed along the bottom of my jaw, sucking and licking my collarbone, "Uhgghh yeah, ummm, fuckkk, bring it home Emmett" I moaned and could feel my heart picking up pace, before I suddenly exploded.

I got of Emmett and saw that his face was painted in mask of cum, my cum.

"Bella?"

She looked up "Yes?"

I pointed at Emmett, "Lick it off him, and I mean all of it".

Bella leaned over Emmett and started with his lips, licking my cum all off him as instructed, bit by bit.

"Congratulations Bella, you passed, you can either cum, under my doing or as I said take a ride on Emmett".

"Emmett" She stated coldly.

BPOV~

"Emmett" I stated.

If I could've had a camera for that moment, I would have framed that  
picture and treasured it for life.

Rosalie's face…was really something.

At first she looked at me like I was joking, but the smile soon faded and the cold front she puts on when she doesn't want to get hurt comes back on.

"Fine" she growled.

She turned around and picked up her dressing gown off the floor, she walked out and slammed the door, stomping down the corridor before we heard her shout, "Use a condom bitch".

I looked at Emmett and put on my pouty face, hoping he'd just take me now.

"Have you ever done it against a wardrobe?" he asked.

"No"

"Well you won't be able to say that anymore" he said, smirking.

He got off the floor and scooped me up in his arms, placing me on the bed, before he skipped off into the bathroom emerging with a silver foil packet.

He pulled the pink rubber out of the packet and I couldn't help but  
giggle.

"What?" Emmett looked up

"Pink?" I sniggered.

"Rosalie likes raspberry flavoured"

"Really?"

Emmett stood me up before taking me into a full frontal snog. I could taste Rosalie on him and I knew he could taste her back.

He pushed me towards the wardrobe, scooping my legs up as we went, he broke this kiss and pinned my arms back against the wardrobe. He then positioned himself at my entrance and started to thrust.

"We should do this again sometime" Emmett whispered through gritted  
teeth, I nodded, trying to concentrate on what he was saying, not on how fast my tits where flying up and down.  
"Tight too tight" he muttered.

_________________________________________

Oooohh so what did you guys think?

I know it's a Bellice fiction guys, but she will be coming back in with a bang ;)  
Thank you too Echoes-of-dreams :L  
Great to work with :D  
Expect more of this shit (:


End file.
